1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention is directed to an herbal compound and method of administration. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an herbal compound and method of administration that aids in the relief of symptoms caused by edema, cyanosis, blood stasis, and neuropathy.
2. Background Art
Many people, especially elderly people, suffer from medical conditions that limit or decrease the blood flow throughout their bodies. These conditions can result in various medical states such as edema (an accumulation of an excessive amount of watery fluids in cells, tissues, or serous cavities), cyanosis (blue or purple coloration of the skin and mucous membrane due to deficient oxygenation of the blood), blood stasis (pooling of blood due to lack of blood flow), neuropathy, and other similar medical conditions.
These medical conditions can frequently be treated by conventional medical procedures and drugs. However, many people find the medical procedures to be invasive and suffer undesirable side effects from the drugs. Others find that the medical procedures and drugs do not cure, or even alleviate, their conditions. These people seek alternatives to conventional modem medicine for their treatment.
Often treatment for the conditions mentioned above involves various forms of massage therapy. This therapy is designed to increase blood flow throughout the body, and sometimes specifically to aid in the drainage of lymph fluid and other edematous accumulations. To assist with massage therapy, therapists typically use a variety of ointments, lotions, and oils. These lotions and oils can differ greatly in their therapeutic value. For patients suffering from edema and the like, an oil which assists their therapist by increasing blood flow would become a valuable tool in conquering or at least alleviating their symptoms. Additionally, individuals can treat themselves with various forms of massage therapy.
A new herbal composition and method of administration that aids in the relief of symptoms caused by edema, cyanosis, blood stasis, and neuropathy is disclosed. The herbal composition of the present invention includes cayenne extract, myrrh essential oil, frankincense essential oil, cinnamon essential oil, ginger essential oil, powdered saffron and a carrier oil. This carrier oil is preferably safflower oil. In a preferred embodiment, the herbal composition is a liquid which is applied to the exterior surfaces of the human body. On the limbs, the herbal composition is applied with massage strokes in the direction of heart, while on the trunk, the herbal composition may be applied with widening spiral massage strokes over the area to be treated.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a composition and method for the treatment of edema, cyanosis and other conditions associated with diminished blood flow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of administration of an oil-based herbal composition for treatment of edema, cyanosis and other conditions associated with diminished blood flow, in which method the oil based herbal composition is applied to extremities by massage strokes, with the strokes in the direction of the heart, with the venous flow, and is applied to the trunk and other body parts in widening spiral massage strokes, centered on the area to be treated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a herbal composition which has safflower oil as the oil-based carrier, and includes one or more of cayenne extract, myrrh essential oil, frankincense essential oil, cinnamon essential oil, ginger essential oil, and powdered saffron.
A primary advantage of the present invention is that it provides relief from edema, varicose veins, cyanosis, and other conditions and symptoms associated with poor circulation or diminished blood flow by means of an extemally-applied, oil-based herbal composition. Because the compound is not ingested, it need not undergo metabolism by the liver. As a result, the dangers posed by interaction with oral medications the patient may be taking are greatly decreased or eliminated.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
While the making and using of the various embodiments of the present invention are discussed in detail below, it should be appreciated that the present invention provides many applicable inventive concepts that can be embodied in a wider variety of specific contexts. Specific embodiments discussed herein are merely illustrative of specific ways to make and use the invention and do not limit the scope of the invention.
The present invention is directed to an herbal composition and method of application that aids in the relief of symptoms caused by edema, cyanosis, blood stasis, neuropathy and related or similar conditions. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the herbal composition includes cayenne extract (capsicum), myrrh, frankincense, cinnamon, ginger, saffron and a carrier oil. The myrrh, frankincense, cinnamon, and ginger are in their essential oil forms. The saffron is in a finely powdered form. The carrier oil is preferably safflower oil, although other similar oils may be used.
Cayenne extract, also known as capsicum (Capsicum spp.) part of the Solanaceae family, is alterative, stimulating and a tonic. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, an extract that is 95 percent grain alcohol is used. Cayenne stimulates blood flow. Cayenne is also reported to increase the power of other herbs by acting as a catalyst therefor, and thereby acting to increase their effectiveness. Cayenne is high in vitamin A, B-complex, C, iron and calcium. In the present invention, cayenne serves to increase blood flow and alleviate pain. By this action, it helps to drain pooled blood, eliminating blood stasis and stimulating lymph drainage while it decreases associated pain. When the compound is applied topically, the cayenne acts in these capacities.
Myrrh (Commiphora myrrha) is an aromatic resin that has been considered an important healing agent, having been used for many years as an astringent for sore gums and gingivitis, a stimulant, and an antispasmodic. In the present invention, myrrh is used in its essential oil form. The myrrh is used for its circulatory stimulating powers in the present invention
Frankincense (Olibanum) is an aromatic that has been considered an important agent in the treatment of various forms of pain. Frankincense has a pungent-warm stimulant effect when applied to the body thus making it effective in the treatment of diminished blood flow to which the present invention is directed.
Cinnamon (Cortex Cinnamoni Cassiae) is an aromatic, astringent, and stimulant. In its essential oil form, as used in the present invention, cinnamon is also a septic, antifungal, antiviral, bactericidal, and larvicidal. Cinnamon is high in potassium and vitamin A. The essential oils of cinnamon can be made from the leaves, bark, stems, or roots. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the essential oil is made from the best quality cinnamon bark, which is commonly thick. In the present invention, cinnamon bark oil is used because of its natural assistance with cardiovascular and circulatory blood flow.
Ginger (Zingiber officinale, part of the Zingiberaceae family) is antispasmodic, diaphoretic, rubefacient, and stimulant. In a preferred embodiment, the essential oil is used. In the present invention, ginger is used for its stimulating properties. In particular, the ginger is used to assist in stimulating arterial circulation and for its warming properties as well as to diminish general pains and aches, and to stimulate peripheral circulation. Ginger also has anti-oxidant and anti-microbial effects and contains vitamins A, B-complex and C.
Saffron (Crocus Sativus, Stigma Croci) is a sedative, stimulant, antispasmodic, and diaphoretic. It has also been used as a pain reliever and dry skin balm. In the present invention, pure powdered saffron is used. The saffron should be ground sufficiently fine to appear to dissolve or be suspended in the liquid compound. As used in the present invention, saffron functions to increase blood flow, to relieve pain and to prevent the other herbs from unduly drying the patient""s skin.
In the present invention, a preferred carrier oil is safflower oil. Safflower oil lowers cholesterol and triglycerides when taken internally. It is being used in the composition for its use as a dispersing agent for accumulated blood and/or fluids. By using safflower oil, the strengths and actions of the other oils are enhanced.
In a preferred embodiment, the herbs are grown naturally, by means of organic farming and harvesting methods, so that contamination from pesticides, chemical fertilizers and the like is minimized. For the myrrh, frankincense, cinnamon, and ginger, it is preferred to use 100 percent essential oil. The cayenne extract should comprise between about 7 to 10 percent of the herbal composition. The myrrh and frankincense should comprise between about 5 to 7 percent each of the herbal composition. The cinnamon should comprise between about 3 to 5 percent of the herbal composition, The ginger should be at least 3 percent of the herbal composition. The saffron should be at least 0.015 grams. The carrier should comprise between about 68 to 75 percent of the herbal composition.
In using the herbal composition of the present invention, the mode of administration is of critical importance. Swedish massage is contraindicated for patients with various types of circulatory disorders, many of whom suffer from the symptoms outlined above. It is axiomatic, therefore, that they cannot receive Swedish massage. Such patients often, however, receive lymphatic massage specifically to treat such conditions as edema. In lymphatic massage, strokes are always done away from the heart, in the direction of arterial blood flow. Thus, for example, a typical massage stroke for such patients may commence on the thigh and terminate below the knee, or commence on the upper arm and terminate below the elbow or even at the wrist. In the use of the herbal composition of the present invention, it has surprisingly and unexpectedly been discovered that its use with massage strokes towards the heart, in the direction of the venous blood flow, provides markedly superior results, and that, conversely, its use with conventional massage techniques may actually exacerbate the patient""s condition.
When used on an extremity, the herbal composition of the present invention is applied with long, firm massage strokes in the direction of the heart, or with the venous blood flow. For application to joints, such as the wrist or ankle, the herbal composition may be applied around the joint and then up the extremity in the direction of the heart. For application to the trunk, the application may be in a widening spiral over the affected part. These massage techniques are intended, in part, to increase the spreading and dispersing action of the ingredients in the herbal composition.
The frequency of administration is also a significant factor in the effectiveness of the treatment. Cyclic or periodic administration is preferred over continuous use, both because of the potential for adverse reaction to one or more ingredients, and to decrease or inhibit development of resistance or tolerance to the herbal composition of this invention.
In a preferred embodiment, the herbal composition of the present invention is applied utilizing the described massage techniques for a period of between six and ten days, with application twice each day. Thereafter, the preparation is not used for a period of one or more days, after which another cycle of application of the oil may be employed as appropriate.
The herbal composition of the present invention may be made using the ingredients and quantities set forth in TABLE 1: